<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Mistakes by EmpyriumSeaSatin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156945">Our Mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin'>EmpyriumSeaSatin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bitter, F/M, Final Goodbye, Once Upon A Time, One-Shot, Secrets, heart ache, not a feel good, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life doesn't give you the happily ever after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Seto/Reader, seto kaiba/ Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is what happens when I listen to Loreena McKennitt's sad songs. Dante's Prayer is a sad song. So this happened. It really is not a feel good and not meant to make anyone happy. So because of that I am giving you guys 2 one-shots this weekend to make up for this... monster.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was bright today. Afterall, it was the middle of summer. Luckily, the air-conditioner in the jeep worked properly as you drove in bumper to bumper traffic. Instincts had told you to leave much earlier than your appointment and you were glad you did. Sighing, you looked at your mirror. </p><p>
  <em>Sleeping. Good.</em>
</p><p>Your passengers could be a handful when awake. You sighed as you tapped the steering wheel. You were nervous, very nervous. It had been years since you saw him. Years since you were in his home, his bed, his arms. You closed your eyes to fight the tears that sting your eyes. You still loved him; you had never stopped loving him. You sighed as you crawled forward. You always wondered if you made the right choice. You tried to tell him. <em>But there was no talking to the great Seto Kaiba.</em></p><p>It was five years ago. You and Seto were together for two years at the time. So close to your third-year anniversary. Seto’s birthday was the date, he would have turned 29 at the time. You planned a dinner at home where you convinced the cook to train you in making Seto’s favorite meal and dessert. You made the setting so intimate, picking his ballroom, illuminated by only candles. You remember watching the clock all day, waiting for him to come home early. You hadn’t needed to buy him a gift, for he was to get the best gift of his life. So when five o’clock came and went, you were getting worried. Near seven you tried calling him. There was no answer. </p><p>He had promised the night with you. Seto never made promises he couldn’t keep. The worst was starting to come to mind around eight. You called Isono, no answer, you called his office, no answer, you even called Mokuba and still no answer. You put on the news, half expecting to find Kaiba Corp. had blown up. But you didn’t expect to see him on a red-carpet event. There was a charity dinner being held in his name and he was there, being social, talking about the charity. Sure, there had been times he blew you off to attend these kinds of events, but never on such an important day. You cried the whole night, until he got home and you both broke out into a fight. You yelled at him for lying, he told you that you took his ‘maybes’ as promises, you shoved the proof in your face, he called you over emotion, you called him an asshole, he called you a bitch, then you yelled that he was embarrassed of you… </p><p><em>“Of course I am! You think making art is impressive?! What do you have to show for it?! Do you really think I would take you with me to any event?! It’s clear you are waiting me out because someone like you could only be a gold-digging whore!” </em>Seto continued to rant on for five solid minutes as you stood there in shock.</p><p>For years he had kept you a secret. All because he was ashamed of you. Sure, you weren’t successful, you hardly made ends meet. But you did support yourself, you never relied on his money. You thought he would be proud of you standing on your own. But you didn’t rank high enough for him. You ran out crying that night. You loved a man who couldn’t bring himself to love you. Two days later you started receiving gifts. You sent them back and then you left in the middle of the night. You left behind everything to escape Domino. He had taken your heart and crushed it, you didn’t want him taking the last thing you could love. </p><p>By now, you were crying behind the wheel of your car. His words still hurt worse than anything. However, there was one thing that hurt more than anything. <em>He never believed I loved him</em>. You shook your head, pulling yourself together. Your exit was coming up soon, you needed to be strong. When you had called Kaiba Corp. you were shocked when they told you Seto agreed to meet with you. You thought you would either have to ambush him or knock down one of his dragon statues. Yet, you did not question it. When you pulled into the parking lot you made your way to your back passengers’ door. Opening them, you woke up your two travelling companions. They groaned in protest, but with the promise of letting them take something they liked inside with them, they came willingly. </p><p>Walking through Kaiba Corp. was awkward. Your companions stayed close to you as everyone stared at them in awe. You kept your head held up. They weren’t wrong with what they were thinking. When you gave your name to the front desk she looked just as shocked before checking you in and letting you enter the elevator. The climb to his floor was long and your companions were getting fussy. Silently you thanked god when the ride was over. As you approached Seto’s personal secretary she nearly fell out of her seat. Kindly, you asked her to keep an eye on your two travelling buddies and she slowly nodded and informed Seto of your arrival, buzzing you in. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, you walked in. He was leaning against his desk facing you, arms crossed when you entered. A smug smirk on his face, a snow-white trench coat with cerulean blue inner lining adorn his body which fitted to his shape. His jaw had gotten sharper, all his features were laced with maturity of a man in his 30’s. He was still the most beautiful human you had ever seen. </p><p>“Look who the cat dragged in.” He began. “You look like shit. What has it been, 5 years?” Coldness, sarcasm, venom. Whichever tone it was made words burn your core. </p><p>“I didn’t come here to fight Set-”</p><p>“Don’t you dare call me that!” He pushed himself from his desk as he walked over to you. A glare fixed to his features; eyes dark with rage. “You lost that right five years ago when you ran away.” </p><p>Your heart sank. “How did you expect me to react? You threw me away and then tried to prove your point with gifts. Going back to you...would have just proved you right.” </p><p>“That you were every bit of trash like I knew you were.” He snarled. </p><p>“That I had no self-respect.” Your voice was now barely above a whisper. “Please, I didn’t come to fight.” You tried to reach for him but he jerked back. </p><p>“Why are you here?” </p><p>You bit your inner lip. “I came to talk about us. You see I-” </p><p>His laughing cut you off. “You really came back to win me over? You think you can come and go as you like! Well if you haven’t heard I’m engaged and this time I know what I am getting. She made it clear what she wants and I made my expectations clear.” </p><p>Hot tears were running down your face. Everything was starting to hurt. “Pleas-”</p><p>“Don’t you give me tears. I tried getting you back but you just left me! Now you expec-” </p><p>“SETO I’M DYING!!” The scream left your mouth before you could stop yourself. <em>This isn’t how I wanted to tell him.</em></p><p>He stopped and just stared at you as your vision became blurred with tears. “I’m dying… I won’t be able to take care of them soon.” He was confused and shocked by your outburst. You continued to speak between sobs. “I needed to bring them...I wanted to bring them to you before…” Speaking had become too painful, your body wrecked itself with sorrow and pain. </p><p>Kaiba jumped as his door flew open. Fear, shock, confusion, and realization flashed on his face when they entered. </p><p>“Mommy! Mommy!” </p><p>Two young identical boys grabbed onto your sides and tugged on your shirt. “Mommy, we heard you yelling and crying! What happened mommy?!” They were barely five. </p><p>You fell to your knees, face buried into your hands. “I couldn’t let the lawyer tell you when it happened… I couldn’t do that to you. I should have told you then! I’m so sorry!” They looked just like Seto.</p><p>You weren’t sure who was holding you. You didn’t care. You just hoped that Seto would love your children as much as you had loved him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am just gonna leave this here. </p><p>"Though we share this humble path, alone.<br/>How fragile is the heart.<br/>Oh give these clay feet wings to fly.<br/>To touch the face of the stars."<br/>Dante's prayer by Loreena McKennit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>